


Reflection

by Pita Pan (Lizlow)



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Pita%20Pan
Summary: Lupin, the man who chose to help her figure out her place in the world, who wants to give her a life, despite the lasting warnings and ingrains of her father’s call. Within his stance, she’s seen no fear, because he’ll do all he can to make the impossible, possible. This... This is security, isn’t it? Yes, if he’s really okay with this, with her...She, one who cannot feel the touch of another directly, is becoming increasingly aware of his warmth. He hasn’t turned away from her, but has faced all of her anxieties with her, willingly, so far. Encouraging, boosting, he’s honorable.“Ah, if you would be so kind as to join me.”





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I love Lupin and Cardia -- a bit of an older piece, that I finished recently!

Tresses of brown fall over her shoulders gently falling into shape as she breathes in. There is a lot that cycles through her mind, pressing her to step aside and think. They say air is good for that sort of thing, so instead of cooping herself up and away in her room, she had decided upon a stroll, and Sisi ended up tiredly, but supportively tagging along.

Which brings her to where she is now: The small dog sleeping on her lap as hues of azure take in every inch of the sky. It’s so... free. So clear... Around them, she can see the stars, and she wonders, briefly, if those lights can see her back, if there are... also artificial gazes bearing down.

...Being alone feels so distant and yet, there’s hesitance within her own confirmation. Confusion, what stirs her heart? Is it real, or are the lies whispered to her causing her to melt it?

_Who..._

She, rejected for what pulses within her veins, for what keeps her moving, deemed monstrous to all, had no _home_ , only a house to wait in for her father to return. It had been lonely, the loss of a friend, the hiding away.. but she... she hadn’t wanted to hurt anyone else. Even now, she is afraid. Her breath hangs. It is she who has been stolen away, not from her _home_ , but from the house - mansion - where she was surrounded by a town of mistrust. Perhaps it could be said that this place the thief brought her to... is more a place to call where she belongs, than ever before.

But is that okay for her?

Her thoughts fall upon the kindness of everyone she’s met so far, ever since that day. They trust her, they want to help her.

Like true gentlemen, they’ve accepted her.

 _“I’ll fulfill your wishes, Mademoiselle_.”

His words echo. This phrase he swore to her, is one he continues to swear, confirmed within the lasting trials they face... together.

Why? Why are they so determined to help her? What? What can she do to give back? Get stronger, learn, she cannot sit idle; she will not sit still.

The twinkling in the night sky becomes more inviting, beautiful, and it begins to bring her ease... soothing, welcoming, she hadn’t been able to view quite so before, not in so long, her memory of such a sight faded among pain. They really...

“A promise to keep, to be able to laugh, cry, live, don’t worry...”

“Because all I do is for you.”

A voice, familiar, finishes her sentence, accompanied by a weight that pushes just lightly against her back, just enough for her to straighten up with its support. She can feel the slightest movements of his shoulders, broad, present, devoted, with unending confidence that makes _her_ feel like she can take on anything. That’s right. She _can_ improve; she will do so. To find her father, to neutralize the poison within her, to live... Is she... allowed to?

“A gentleman keeps his word, Cardia.”

Lupin, the man who chose to help her figure out her place in the world, who wants to give her a life, despite the lasting warnings and ingrains of her father’s call. Within his stance, she’s seen no fear, because he’ll do all he can to make the impossible, possible. This... This is security, isn’t it? Yes, if he’s really okay with this, with her...

She, one who cannot feel the touch of another directly, is becoming increasingly aware of his warmth. He hasn’t turned away from her, but has faced all of her anxieties with her, willingly, so far. Encouraging, boosting, he’s honorable.

“Ah, if you would be so kind as to join me.”

The feeling of his weight leaving her causes her to scoop up the sleeping Sisi and then face Lupin. His grin is his usual, but it seems to be shining even more in the moonlight, as if it is reflecting even more back to the world, as if it’s generating its own light. It’s quite curious, how one... _person_ can manage such a thing.

Both their steps fall lightly, just barely shifting the grass below them, just as they both have learned so well to do. It doesn’t take much time for them to reach a small lake.

Lupin stands at the edge, motioning for Cardia to come to his side, with an outstretched, inviting hand. And she, she still wonders if she’s really allowed to take it. But... Sisi is with her, and she doesn’t wish to risk dropping him, so she hesitates, instead coming to the lakeshore, positioning herself right beside Lupin. It’s quiet here, but she is not alone. He won’t allow it, even if she still has tried to back away, for the better of him. Such is the life of a stubborn, gentleman, whose greatest treasure...

Oh, how would he phrase it?

“The grandest of any treasure,” he begins, as if he knew just what crossed her mind, looking down into the lake, the moonlight illuminating his image against the ripples of the water. Cardia, too, looks down, peering at her own reflection. Once he’s certain she’s looking, he continues, “is the look in your eyes.”

_It’s always been there. Your wish, the proof you are every bit as human as the ones around you._

She blinks, and Sisi stirs in her arms. The _desires_ in her heart, the very ones that have gotten her this far... they stare back at her. Echoing everything to her, her heart skips a beat. It’s overwhelming, seeing this image, a her that she’s starting to believe is real, that when she steps away from the lake, this person she sees will still be there, reflected in the eyes of those she’s come to hold so dear.

“What does that mean, oh handsome gentleman, you might ask?”

Cardia glances over to him, but she can’t help but smile, just a little bit, “Not... phrased like that, Lupin, but...”

His smirk shifts into a smile, gentle, just as drawing as all the stars in the sky, in that very moment. And he laughs, heartily. He trusts her, believes in her, in all she _is_. That’s why he’s given so much, for her sake, isn’t it?

“You.” Is all he says.

Gentle, gentle, she can see herself in his eyes. Present, there, _real_.

_Thank you, Lupin..._

Within this study, she casts back her worries, and laughs alongside him.


End file.
